


Holography

by d00mface



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Jem and the Holograms (IDW Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00mface/pseuds/d00mface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Jem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holography

Jerrica ghosted her fingers over the magazine. 

Her face – no, _Jem_ ’s face – was smiling on the cover. **  
**

**“WHO IS JEM??”** , **“MYSTERY SINGER CAPTURES THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS!!”** , and many similar headlines framed the singer’s face.

She sighed and rolled the magazine up. Pushing short blonde hair out of her eyes Jerrica squinted at herself in the mirror.

Jerrica paused.

Unrolling the magazine again she held up the cover against her face, comparing the similarities and differences between the two in the reflection. Another sigh and she turned away to flop into the nearest beanbag chair.

Why did she feel like this?

Jem was… Jem was everything she wanted to be given physical form. She was a literal transformation of her internal desires for herself into reality. _Tall_ , _confident_ , _gorgeous_ and more… but…

It wasn’t **her**. Jem was just an _act_ , a _mask_ she put on so she could face her fears. But everyone loved Jem, Jem was a _star,_  and more people knew Jem than Jerrica. Somehow It made her uneasy to be known primarily as someone who wasn’t even her. Jerrica was forgotten in the dust and it was Jem everyone would remember for years to come.

Forgotten…

Replaced…

Or… morphed into?

Would Jerrica eventually _become_ the mask? She had to wonder. Would Jerrica simply _become_ Jem – confident, beautiful, maybe not any taller but…

Jerrica rubbed her face and sank further into the chair.

Was she really having an existential crisis of self over her musical persona?

She wondered if Daft Punk had days like this…


End file.
